A merchants trade
Ch1...Supply and demand... Noooo!!! flames leaped from the mouth of the beast as it clamped down on my shoulder. So hot the smell of burning flesh. Another scream left my lips... Beep Beep. I awoke to my PCS beeping out its ring. Shaking off the sweet that coved my body i rubbed my aching shoulder as i opened the com. Pressing the button, this is Merchant. Beeping the Com asked in its electronic voice, ID number pleas. Mumbling under my breath, I sad the six digit number 608831. ID confirmed. The light faded black hen showed a masked figurer. Merchant you have a new order. Slowly raising my eye, what is it today. You will love this one we have a order for a Sharpedo. I watched the light play off the scales of the sleeping Pokemon that encased my body in its coils. Is that all? The figurer hesitated no we need a Growlithe. My shoulder erupted in pain. Sweet dripped as i replied, over my dead body. The voice chuckled you will get the merchandise. Don't for get who makes you wealthy boy. Shoulder stinging fine but it will cost twice as much. The com flashed off... Laying back i finely had time to take in the land scape around me. The moon shined of the lake. The sound of rushing water fell on my ears as i turned my head to look at the grate falls to my right. Suddenly the coils shifted and a head appear looking at me. Stroking the big head, hay their beautiful. Dragonair slowly blinked and nudged my shoulder as in filing my pain. You know me two well. Ok boy we got work to do. unwrapping his body he stretched out to his slender 13ft. Grabbing around in my pack i found what i needed. A small breather good for 10 mins under water and 3 dive balls. Striping off my shirt i folded it and placed it next to my pack. Dragonair least go. Sprinting to the water i dove into the grate Cristal lake. The cooled soothed the bite mark. looking over at Dragonair sliding along side me in the water. Graping a hold i pointed down to the shoals at the floor. looking around a school of Goldeen swam past. Humm not what i need. So deeper we went. The preacher grew worse as we reached the floor, win i saw what i needed. A Krabby walked along the dark ridge of the bottom. Pointing to it Dragonair used wrap to entrap the small crab Pokemon swam to the drop off and flung it over the edge. i watched it sink. Then it happened a swarm of them strait from the floor 7 or 9 Sharpedos. bubbles escaped the breather as i gave a smile. it had worked perfectly. i mocheand to them and we flew threw the water. Dragonair slammed into one of the unexciting Pokemon. It tumbled threw the water. and returned with a crunch to the tail end of Dragonair. A roar left Dragonair, looking into his eye i pointed for him to yous wrap. Sharpedo became trapped in his coils. puling out the dive ball i flung it at the struggling pokemon. It moved twice and stopped and started floating to the top. I grabbed it as we swam to the surface. One down one to go. My shoulder already began to ache as we climbed onto the bank.... Ch2...Two Flames... The wind slowly ruffled the grass that covered the plane filed. after two weeks of tracking threw the woods i saw my goal. A volcano. Its red glow giving off an ery fill in the evening light. Setting down I grabbed my Luxury Ball and a Dusk ball. Release, the flashes of light reviled Dragonair and Exeggcute. Hay their are you ready for some grub? Both Pokemon blinked in acknowledgment. Thats what i wanted to hear. Reaching into my pack I withdrew a large container with two compartments. opening up them booth i withdrew pokafood and pokablooks and feed them to the Pokemon. Hear u go. Siting down I grabbed a cleaning cloth and worked on each of Exeggcutes eggs making sher to remove any impurity. Then moving over to Dragonair I began to oil and clean his scales to they gleamed in the setting sun. After everything was clean i removed the bandages from his tail. Everything had seemed to healed up nicely. Well i am glad thats taken care of. I sat down and started a small fire and threw some items into a pot and lat them simmer in the heat.laying back i let my head rest on Dragonair and held Exaggcute under my arm and drifted into sleep. In the morning i removed the sup from the smoldering embers and had a small feast. After cleaning and placing everything back wear it gos it returned my Pokemon into their pokaballs and set off to the bass of the volcano. The ground slowly went from lush grass to fluffy ash. Walking I looked for prints of a Growlithe. I saw many tracks but not the one i was looking for. Muttering under my breath I marched on. as the night drew near I found shelter in a small cave and layed agents the wall under my thermal blanket. Sleep came suddenly and my would went black. I awoke to the sound of fighting. i scrambled up and released both of my Pokemon and crept to the edge of the cave and saw a Growlithe and a Houndour fighting over a downed Hoothoot. Thar fighting grew intense as they fount over the food. I pointed for Exeggcute. Hit them with confusen pleas. The air rippled and the fighting pokamon stumbled around from the attack. Drawing a Level ball i threw it at the Growlithe but just then the Houdedune lunged in front of the air born ball and was captured instead. The ball quit moving. Looking up at Dragonight well theirs an unexpected surprise. But Grwoilth had now snapped out of his confusen and was angry. Quick Dragenight yous Aqua Tail. The attack sent Growlithe in to the side of a hill. He returned by firing an ember at Exeggcute and casing him burns. Then turning on me he ran snaping at my neck I rolled and kicked it over me. Hit him with leach seed. The seeds sprouted and began to drain Growlithe down. Hit him with another Aqua Tail. this one seemed to do it. He was not getting back up. Drawing a pokaball i caught the Pokemon and added him to the pack with the Houndour. Opening the come i mad a call. The shadow face appeared, do u have them. Yes both as you wanted. Good good. The money has bean transfered to your account. Thank u. The com flashed off. A red light stared flashing then shot a beam into the sky. About five minuets later a object fell out of the sky bearing itself into the earth. walking over i opened a compartment and placed the the two pokeballs into the rocket like device. Pressing a red button I walked away as it shot back into the sky leaving a red trail... Mr. Monk 05:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC)